


a lemonade pink sky

by Jun_IJIIJI



Series: and the universe in your eyes (KHR Rarepair Week 2018) [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun_IJIIJI/pseuds/Jun_IJIIJI
Summary: Chrome really loves her girlfriends.





	a lemonade pink sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Nova  
> (Not) Edited by Jun  
> ^~^

Chrome wakes up not to the insistent ringing of her alarm clock, but to the morning sun, peeking through the silk curtains of her window. A cool breeze drifts through, but she doesn’t shiver, warm in the arms of her girlfriends as they doze under the thick covers. Through the translucent drapes, she can make out the dark shadows of the mountains and the circle of light that is the sun.

 

“Mn,” Haru, who is in her arms, hums. She turns her head to look at Chrome, her dark eyes blinking sleepily. “‘Morning, Chrome,” she mumbles through her yawn. “What d’you want for breakfast?”

 

Fondly, Chrome tightens her hold on her girlfriend, burying her face into Haru’s now short hair. “We’re on vacation, Haru,” she says, tone soft as ever. “Sleep.”

 

At her words, Haru seemed to brighten, nuzzling back. “Vacation, I almost forgot,” she whispers, quietly, as to not wake Kyoko, their other girlfriend. “Norway, right?”

 

Chrome smiles, eyes closed like she might fall asleep at any moment. “Yes,” she responds. “Boss gave me time off, and he bought this house in the mountains of Norway for us,” she says. “You and Kyoko left the cafe to Nana-san and came with me.”

 

Hearing her name, Kyoko presses closer into Chrome, to the point she can feel her long eyelashes as she blinks them open. “Mhm,” she murmurs, her warm breath tickling Chrome’s neck. “That sounds about right.”

 

Haru frowns. “We didn’t wake you, did we, Kyoko?”

 

Kyoko yawns back, “No. I woke up by myself.” Her face relaxes into a soft smile, which Chrome can feel on her skin. “Good morning Chrome, Haru.”

 

“Good morning,” they greet back it unison, huddling up under the covers. Chrome breathes in contentedly, Haru’s watermelon shampoo and mango-scented body wash filling her senses. It feels like she is sleeping on a cloud, wrapped in the warmth of the sun, cuddling with her girlfriends like this. Moments like these are rare when Chrome works long hours, sometimes long days, for Vongola, and Haru and Kyoko run their own cafe with little to no outside help, aside from Nana-san. She cherishes these moments when they can just snuggle under the covers without worrying about work.

 

It isn’t long until Chrome feels her eyelids flutter close and she succumbs to sleep.

 

When Chrome wakes up again, it’s to the scent of buttermilk pancakes and hot chocolate. Her arms are wrapped around the blanket, the rest of her body cocooned inside. It’s warm, but it isn’t warm enough. It isn’t the warmth Chrome knows so well.

 

She dresses herself quickly enough, intent on getting to the kitchen as soon as possible. Only halfway through tying her tie does she realize she’s getting dressed in her work clothes, and she shrugs off the dress shirt and unties the tie. Right now, she just wants to spend time with her girlfriends and make up for not being there as often as she’d like.

 

Chrome throws on a fluffy sweater, the one Haru and Kyoko had made just for her, with the collar dipping just below the shoulder and the indigo roses sewed over the heart. After a moment of contemplation, she also tugs on a skirt and black stockings, in the mood to look good for her partners. It’s the least she can do for waking up late and leaving them to make breakfast.

 

As Chrome shuffles into in the kitchen, rubbing an eye tiredly, she inhales the aroma of breakfast that has already filled the room. “Smells good,” she murmurs, yawning a little.

 

Kyoko takes one look at her and winks flirtatiously. “Looks good,” she says brightly, handing her a plate of pancakes and hot chocolate. “Haru and I were just finishing up! We’re going to eat outside!”

 

Haru’s head pops up from behind Kyoko, toying with her girlfriend's long, auburn hair. “We were hoping to enjoy the scenery, since this is the first time we’ve been here and we weren’t awake enough to appreciate it when we landed. I heard Norway is a beautiful place!”

 

“Nevermind that,” Kyoko frowns at Chrome, worried. “Will you be okay just wearing that? Norway’s pretty cold.”

 

Chrome glances down, tugging at the short, purple skirt. “I’ll be fine, I think,” she replies. “I don’t mind the cold. Besides, I have you two. Anything is perfect with you.”

 

Her girlfriends blush at her words. “You’re such a flirt, Chrome!” Haru says, her face pink.

 

Meanwhile, Kyoko smiles, a beautiful compliment to her red cheeks. “You’re so sweet!” she chirps.

 

The Mist flushes at the nice words. “Thanks,” she says. “Should we eat breakfast on the balcony? I can make blankets.”

 

Haru nods enthusiastically. “With your Flames?” she asks, always enthusiastic to see Chrome work her magic.

 

Chrome shrugged. “If you want me to,” she said. “I brought my rings.”

 

At her words, both Kyoko and Haru spare a glance at her hands. On her right hand she wore a silver ring with an indigo gem in the center, while she had another ring on her left pointer finger. Both complimented her dainty hands and carefully chosen outfit perfectly.

 

Kyoko nodded. “If that’s not too much,” she replied. “It’s always so nice to see you use your Flames.”

 

“Of course. Let’s go.”

 

The purplet led the way upstairs to the balcony that was connected to their room. It had a beautiful view of the mountains and the lake close to their house, and Chrome, not for the first time, wondered how her boss managed to buy a place like this. It seemed incredibly expensive, and even though Vongola treated two billion euros like pocket change, it was still touching to know he was willing to spend so much money for her, Kyoko and Haru.

 

Staring out into the still-pink sky, she concentrated on her will, igniting a soft, purple flame on her rings. They were only Grade A or B purity, enough to protect if she were attacked but not enough to create anything too complex. Still, it was plenty for a few blankets. Weaving the purple streams together, she concentrated on the illusions she wanted to make, then fortified them to make them real.

 

Not a few moments later, Kyoko, Chrome and Haru were out on the balcony, legs dangling between the railings. They sat on a soft, purple blanket and covered themselves with thicker one, their arm curled around each other. While Chrome sipped her hot chocolate and picked at her food, she watched her girlfriends eat with a fond smile. Kyoko, to her left, couldn’t handle hot things, so she waited for her beverage to cool down and was cutting up her pancakes in the meantime. Haru, to her right, had already scarfed down her food and was nursing her drink, sipping it periodically.

 

And as Chrome looked up at the soft, pink sky, she really couldn’t think of how this could be any more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's kind of short. Then again, it's just straight up fluff, so what did you expect?  
> Jun was very excited for this. Then I told him it was fluff and not smut and he was disappointed. Until he realized that it was still bed sharing so he perked back up again. Freaking pervert.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Nova


End file.
